Hammie
is , the Green Ranger of the Kyurangers. An extra-terrestrial human from the Chameleon System, she was one of the initial Kyuranger trio. Character History Hammy led the 3-man Kyuranger team sent by Raptor 283 of the Orion, along with other Kyurangers, Spada and Champ, into battle in the flat planet of Crotos. Here the Kyurangers battle Jark Matter and attempt to save as many civilians as possible. They encounter a man from Luth, Lucky who makes it his goal to be one of them. They bring Lucky into the Orion to help fix his crashed space cruiser. Once there, they find Lucky has made off with a Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster and they go to the planet Jagjag to track him down. The three witness both Lucky and a Jagjag resident, Garu, as they become Kyurangers. Sent by Raptor 283 to follow Lucky to Zigama, which he had pinpointed as the location of the next Kyuranger, Hammy and the others fought against that planet's Jark Matter garrison before being forced to fall back after facing the powerful Karo Eridron. Lucky's hunch ultimately bore fruit as the team welcomed Naga Rei and Balance to the Orion, the pair of thieves having helped them take down Zigama's Daikaan Gamettsui having respectively transformed into Hebitsukai Silver and Tenbin Gold. Other Events Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~ Hammy is seen maintaining her Seiza Blaster with some clear polish. Lucky arrives after having gone around Orion. He asks Hammy to teach him how to pose when doing the "Star Change" (transformation). Hammy agrees. She notes that Lucky shouldn't simply carelessly move around the Kyutama as different movements launch different actions. She also says that she, Champ and Spada have practiced a lot to get it right. Much to her surprise Lucky nails it in his first try, and the reason behind this is simply because Lucky is the luckiest man in the entire universe, though she denies this and calls him a cheater. Chou Super Hero Taisen Personality Hammy is easily amused. She finds both Garu and Lucky hilarious. Powers and Abilities *''to be added'' Chameleon Green Arsenal *Kyutama **Chameleon Kyutama *Kyu Buckle *Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster *Kyu Rapier Mecha *Chameleon Voyager Attacks * : Chameleon Green performs a very powerful whip attack with the Kyu Rapier. Behind the Scenes *Of the 88 modern constellations, she represents , "The Chameleon" Portrayal *Hammy is portrayed by Sakurako Okubo. As Chameleon Green, her suit actress is Ayumi Shimozono. Notes * Hammy is the first core Green Ranger that is female. There have been other female Green Rangers, such as Midoninger, but she was only a V-Cinema exclusive. Mele is also considered a female Green, but she is neither a ranger nor part of the core team of Gekirangers. Appearances * Uchu Sentai Kyuranger **''Space.1: The Super Stars of Space'' **''Space.2: Let's Go! Phantom Thief BN Team!'' **''Space.3: The Man from the Desert Star'' *''Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~'' **''Shishi Red & Chameleon Green Chapter'' * }} See Also *''to be added'' References Category:Sentai Green Category:Sentai 7 Category:Kyurangers Category:Sentai Child Archetype Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Ninja-themed Rangers Category:Aliens Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Sentai Reptile-themed Rangers